


Happy Hour

by rowofstars



Series: Scars to Show [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Hyperion Heights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver, Smut, Woven Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: An argument between Weaver and Lacey in Roni's bar leads to sexy shenanigans in the bathroom.





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/gifts).



> For the amazing Sprite, who deserves nothing but the best on her birthday. I managed to write a Woven Lace fic without using the name i hate. Go me. ;)

His fingers slipped through Lacey’s hair, cradling the back of her head as he sank into her, his hips rocking steadily as he filled her with his cock again and again. Her fingers curled in the front of his shirt as she gasped, thankful for his mouth on hers, because otherwise everyone in Roni’s bar was going to know exactly what they were up to in the bathroom. She wanted to scream his name every time his cock dragged over that sweet spot, heaven and hell all rolled into one obnoxiously sarcastic and sexy detective.

His other hand brushed over her sensitive flesh, dipping between them to touch her slick folds. He broke the kiss, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. “Is this what you want Lacey?”

She nodded, hooking her feet around the back of his legs to pull him closer as she leaned back, bracing her hands behind her. “Yes - _fuck_.”

His jaw clenched hard, and she spread her legs wider, pushing herself closer to the edge of the bathroom counter. He shifted his hands to her hips and moved harder, thrusting sharply, and she cried out. 

“Careful,” he admonished, his lips curving into a smirk. “The door’s not locked.”

Her eyes went wide. This was what they should have been doing all along to break the tension between them and quell the antagonistic snarking they’d been doing for the last month while he investigated her piece of shit ex-boyfriend. It felt way better than the sharp, cutting barbs they threw back and forth. They’d been arguing in the back hallway of the bar, under the watchful glare of Roni, each trying to outdo the other until he’d said something so mean she’d turned on her heels and slapped him. 

Of course that was how they ended up here. 

A second after her palm made contact with his face, he was hauling her against him and kissing her senseless. She was already wet and throbbing by the time they decided to take things out of the back hallway and into the bathroom, having already imagined several scenarios in which he fucked her out of her mind. The fact that it was just a little forbidden added to the appeal of it all too.

Lacey surged upwards to catch his lips, moaning into his mouth. His thrusting grew harder and more erratic, and his fingers moved more insistently over her clit, sloppy but effective. She felt the tightening in her belly and the frisson of pleasure that heralded her orgasm. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, digging into his leather jacket.

He made a low noise as she fell over the edge first, his mouth the only thing that kept her from screaming as her body clenched around him. She squeezed her eyes shut, her toes curling against his bare thighs. He came right after her, slamming into her one final time as his whole body went tense. 

His face was everything in the moment. The hard edge she’d grown accustomed to fading briefly as he panted into the space between them.

She hummed contentedly as her body started to relax, letting her hands roam up and down his arms and back. “Well, guess that’s one way to settle an argument.”

He grinned, covering her lips as she slid off the counter, her body sliding down his. “Best happy hour I’ve had in while,” he said, bending to pull up his jeans where they’d bunched at his knees along with his boxers.

Lacey tugged her dress down and picked up her panties from the floor, sighing heavily as they both set themselves to rights. “You know I don’t care what happens to Keith, right? If he hurt that girl, he should be in jail.”

He raked his hand over his short hair, nodding his head. “Yeah, I get it. He’s a fucking wanker and he’s guilty as hell.” He felt her pull on his jacket, and smirked as he bent to kiss her.

She pressed her finger against his lips to hold him back. “I just don’t want to get caught up in his shit again.” 

He nodded again and stepped away from her. “I’ll keep you out of it if I can.” Then he smiled. Now can I go have a drink in peace?”

She shoved at his chest and he staggered back, feigning injury. “I’m going to have to arrest you if you keep assaulting police officers, Miss French,” he said.

Lacey’s eyebrows lifted. “Would that mean you’d have to cuff me?”

His eyes darkened and he strode forward to push her back against the wall by the sinks. “Only if you come back to my place.”

She licked her lips and let her fingers play over the buckle of his belt as his hips pressed forward against hers. The idea of being handcuffed to his bed would have seemed ludicrous a few weeks ago, but now it was entirely too arousing. Especially since they needed to stay away from each other for the immediate future. “Tempting invitation, Detective, but - maybe some other time.”

He moved away again and opened the door, glancing back at her before he left, understanding that he couldn’t put an investigation in jeopardy, even if whatever was between them was far from over.


End file.
